El cachorro
by Hatsune
Summary: Acaso el miedo abandone algún día la mente de Remus Lupin...acaso la suave presencia de Tonks le ayude a no tener en cuenta que es más mayor, más pobre, más peligroso que ella.Porque a Tonks no le importa...mi primer fic de HP, oneshot con Lemon. REVIEWS!


Trató de no hacer ruido al abrir la puerta. La suave luz de la farola de la calle iluminó un segundo el recibidor, lo que tardaron ambos en entrar a toda prisa. Después de cerrar con suavidad la puerta de nuevo, se desprendieron de las capas de viaje y las colgaron en la entrada.

Temblando y sin hablar subieron las escaleras. La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio, tan sólo se oían sus pasos cautelosos y el rumor de la furiosa tormenta de fuera.

Al llegar al segundo piso se deslizaron, aliviados, por la puerta de la derecha. Remus encendió la luz.

– Qué frío…

Tonks se sentó en una de las camas, tiritando. Estaba completamente empapada, y se desprendió de las botas con repugnancia, tirando los calcetines encharcados al cubo del rincón, que los tragó con un ruido asqueroso. Se acurrucó como un gato a la cabecera, abrazándose las rodillas.

Remus trasteaba en el armario. Bendijo a Molly por haber pensado en ellos al dejarles una buena provisión de toallas limpias y suaves. Escogió dos de las más grandes y otras dos más pequeñas, apartando una de cada para Tonks. Era una suerte que en aquella mansión tan antigua hubiese una habitación con baño.

Como Grimmauld Place se había convertido en la sede permanente de la Orden del Fénix en aquellos días oscuros, esa estancia se reservaba para aquellos encargados de las guardias nocturnas, que podían ducharse y descansar sin tener que andar por los pasillos. Remus aspiró el aroma de lavanda de las toallas, hundiendo el rostro en la suavidad, y cerrando los ojos mientras se encaminaba al baño. Era un auténtico placer…

– ¿Te importa si entro yo primero? Te prometo que no tardaré nada.

– En absoluto – respondió Tonks –, pero alcánzame una toalla… el pelo me chorrea agua helada.

La vista de Remus se empañó. Allí estaba ella, sentada junto a la almohada, muerta de frío. La pálida piel se erizaba en ráfagas. El jersey y la camiseta goteaban lentamente colgados a los pies de la cama, mientras Tonks se retiraba fastidiada algunas hojas del cabello. La visión de aquella muchacha, del negro sujetador sobre la piel blanca, del infantil abandono de su gesto, del puchero en los labios jugosos, de las livianas formas de su carne… le aceleraron el corazón.

Le arrojó la toalla para sacudirse el aturdimiento.

– E… entonces… tardaré poco, ¿de acuerdo?

– Vale – sonrió ella, viéndolo trastabillar camino al baño.

El rumor del agua caliente más allá de la puerta le trajo esperanzas de entrar en calor. Frotó la toalla contra el cabello mojado, mientras observaba el reflejo de Remus en el espejo del baño. Lo vio encorvarse para comprobar la temperatura del agua, después desprenderse con pereza de la camisa, dejando la huesuda espalda al descubierto.

Tonks se detuvo, mirando con atención renovada. Podría haber contado cada vértebra sin necesidad de acercarse, podría haber enumerado cada costilla de aquel famélico cuerpo. Piel sobre huesos, se dijo. Hacía tan sólo cuatro días que pasara la luna llena.

Le embargó el familiar sentimiento de tristeza. Es como un chiquillo hambriento, pensó.

Lo que no podría haber contado eran las cicatrices. Tantas, que parecía mentira. Remus se observaba, como cada vez, en busca de nuevas compañeras en su piel. Tonks lo había visto en el pasado, a hurtadillas haciéndose la dormida, contar cada escara, cada surco, y fruncir el ceño al contemplar las más frescas… No es un niño, pensaba entonces, demasiado dolor lo acompaña.

Lo vio entrar en la ducha, y observó su silueta vacilante tras la cortina durante un rato. Después alcanzó los cuadrantes sobre la mesita, entre las camas. Anotó sus nombres y la hora de llegada en el registro de entrada, y vio que los habían relevado Kingsley y Hestia. Así que metió la mano bajo la almohada, consciente de lo que encontraría allí.

Con una sonrisa, extrajo una rana de chocolate de aquel escondite. Shacklebolt nunca dejaría de tratarla como una niña, pero ella no se ofendía. Le encantaban las ranas de chocolate.

Aún se relamía los dedos, vivificada por el dulce, cuando Remus salió del baño llevando los pantalones de su pijama. Sonrió con timidez, encorvándose avergonzado y cubriéndose con los brazos mientras señalaba con un pulgar la puerta abierta.

– El agua está encendida, para que no pierda el calor.

– Gracias, Remus.

Al pasar a su lado, Tonks olió el suave aroma del jabón en la piel de su espalda. Se acercó con la cabeza gacha, y lo abrazó ligeramente por detrás. Remus dejó caer la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello y, dándose la vuelta, la abrazó también. Su piel estaba helada. Pero no la miraba.

– Aún no me has dado un beso – susurró ella, hundiendo la nariz en el cuello cálido. Él la besó con suavidad, casi sin rozarla.

– La ducha te está esperando – suspiró él, sintiendo los escalofríos de la muchacha.

– Estás tan calentito…

Se enterró en los brazos de Remus, que reía.

– Vamos, veeenga…

La aventó hacia la puerta. Al entrar en la ducha, Tonks miró hacia atrás. Esperaba que Lupin estuviese acechando, pero no lo halló en el reflejo del espejo. Debía haberse acostado ya.

--

Al apagar el agua caliente sintió de nuevo el frío, así que se enroscó en la toalla con rapidez. Encogida, con las manos aferradas al borde del paño, asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Remus fumaba con calma, asomado a una de las ventanas al fondo de la larga habitación. Había dejado de llover. La luz de la primera mañana se filtraba entre la niebla, y lo oyó suspirar con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la calle. El rojo de la aurora le hacía parecer enfermo, cansado y viejo, haciendo brillar el torso herido en surcos de carmesí. Tonks nunca había visto la piel brillante de las cicatrices de Remus de ese modo, bajo la encarnada luz del crepúsculo, relajado y tranquilo. Él era demasiado reservado en ese aspecto.

Caminó en silencio hacia Remus, sintiendo cómo el cabello le goteaba en la piel de los hombros. Él no se daba cuenta de que ella se le acercaba. Agachó los ojos hacia la acera, exhalando el humo en una calma derrota.

Tonks apoyó la mejilla en la espalda, posando las palmas en los costados. Escuchó por un minuto el rumor del corazón de Remus, el susurro de su respiración, el leve movimiento de sus músculos bajo la piel al alzar el cigarrillo para darle una larga calada tras otra. Se quedó allí, con los ojos cerrados, empapándolo con su cabello mojado.

Remus arrojó la colilla a la calle.

– Mañana… ¿Qué nos toca?

Tonks escuchó las palabras a través de las vértebras, resonando como ecos de una caverna.

– Visita… a los Bobbin. Tenemos que recoger algunos artefactos. A las tres del mediodía…

Era tan agradable sentirse cerca de Remus… casi parecía una fantasía. Nunca había estado con él de aquella manera, piel contra piel, aunque él no la mirase, aunque su espalda estuviese encorvada y sus ojos cansados…

– Entonces será mejor que descansemos. Enseguida se nos hará la hora de irnos.

Remus la tomó de la mano con calidez, caminando hacia el extremo de la habitación donde estaban las camas. Se agachó junto a la de Tonks, tomó las botas y las puso bocabajo en el alféizar de la ventana entre las camas. Esperaba que ella se vistiera, al menos, a espaldas de él mientras se entretenía con aquellas nimiedades. Un gramo más de desnudez, y no podría dormir.

– Si no las secas, mañana te las tendrás que poner mojadas. Cogerás un resfriado. No sé por qué te empeñas en traer sólo un calzado al cuartel. Todos tenemos al menos dos, por si…

– Remus…

Se quedó sin aliento. Tonks estaba allí, en toda su gloria, al alcance de sus manos, despojada de toda prenda… brillando en el alba como una flor llameante, su piel pálida teñida en el carmesí del amanecer.

– Remus…

Se acercaba a él con los ojos entrecerrados, terriblemente hermosa, anhelante… Lupin aspiró una temblorosa bocanada de aire, al mismo tiempo en que el pecho desnudo de Tonks se apretaba contra su torso. La toalla empapada le escalofriaba los pies, abandonada en el suelo.

Abarcó en puro nervio el cuerpo frío de la muchacha. La piel de Tonks era tan suave… siempre se había resistido a tocarla de aquella manera, siempre había mantenido las formas, temeroso de sí mismo, de lo que el tiempo pudiera traer, de lo que lo incontrolable pudiese provocar. Su piel tiene el blanco de la luna llena, se dijo, al hundir los labios en el cuello suplicante.

--

Tendidos ambos, abandonados a la caricia, la casa se aclara a su alrededor. Todavía demasiado pronto para que despierte, se dice Tonks, hundiendo los dedos en el cabello entrecano. Remus no pulsa, no ase, no aferra. Sus dedos son aire, humo en la piel. Ella tiene en sus labios la presencia liviana, en su cuerpo el peso amortiguado, aún vestido, ausente. Abre los ojos para enfrentarse al rostro inseguro, al calmo pensamiento de la precaución y el miedo. De nuevo llega la tristeza, con sus ropajes de sombra, para enfriarle la piel desnuda y hacerla más consciente de la distancia.

– Remus… tócame…

Lupin tiembla. No puede resistirse. Los ojos de Tonks son lagunas, calmas aguas en las que anhela sumergir el cuerpo cansado. Tiene sed de sus palabras, hambre de su consuelo, frío de su calidez femenina y acogedora. Pero hay una barrera de cristal que su propio nervio impone, un temor callado que amortigua su apetito. Quiere darle todo lo que posee, quiere responder a sus deseos, hundirse en su propia perdición… pero tiene duda, y miedo, como siempre desde el principio.

– Remus…

De nuevo su nombre, entre el quejido y la demanda. Pero no espera, ella ya no espera. Él teme sentir en las yemas el cabello claro, alegre, de Tonks, mientras ella ya no teme besar las cicatrices de su pecho. Esta, le dice una voz, me la hicieron las astas de James. Esta, le susurra otra, fueron unos colmillos, pero enemigos. Aquella, jadea la siguiente, la luna llena de la cosecha…

Las manos, los labios, el aliento de Tonks le hacen ser consciente de cada milímetro de su cuerpo exangüe, ajado y estremecido. Es un corazón en sobresalto, cubierto en huesos y piel, que simplemente existe… simplemente está ahí, esperando el siguiente asalto que lo cubra en rasgaduras y dolor.

Pero en ese instante es algo más… es una criatura agitada, aterrada de sus propias sensaciones… alarga la mano con ternura, cerrando los ojos. Sí… cuando enreda los dedos en el cabello, aún mojado, Tonks gruñe levemente, y un escalofrío se le escapa al miedo y le vivifica hasta erizarle el cabello de la nuca. Sí… puede moverse y decirle con las manos cuánto la ama, ahora está seguro. Sus dedos lo gritan, aúllan el deseo que la pequeña Tonks le provoca con sus suaves atenciones.

Ella lo libera, entre la emoción y la lujuria, haciendo suyas las yemas crispadas y mordisqueándolas con dulzura. Sabe lo que significan aquellas breves imposiciones en su cabello, un segundo antes. Remus acepta, abandona el temor y concede, aunque ella sabe que debe iluminar su oscuridad antes de que se sienta capaz de correr por sí solo fuera del escondite.

Como un cachorro, se dice mientras asciende serpeando y se erige en la cima, como un cachorro asustado y herido, sin hermanos, sin madre, sin alimento ni esperanza… como un cachorro abandonado, con el lomo medido y el diente vacío. Deja escapar un sonoro gemido al caer y llenarse de Remus, volcando la cabeza hacia atrás, invadida por el gozo.

– Remus… por favor…

Y ahí están las manos del hombre, al principio inseguras, pero presentes. Ya no son niebla gris ni brisa temerosa. Ahora son carne, hueso, calor, deseo. Posadas en sus caderas que gritan, que impulsan. Él la observa, con los ojos entrecerrados, agitándose sobre él. Y pulsan sus brazos apremiando el final primero, mientras destruye el espacio que los separa con su nervuda pasión recién despierta.

Tonks arquea la espalda, atrapada en la fibra que los une, incapaz de escapar de sus propios escalofríos. Remus la observa morderse los nudillos, combarse hacia atrás y rendirse al movimiento. Él cede, conmovido, a los deseos de la mujer, aplicando las disciplinas que el pequeño cuerpo sabe no será capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo.

– ¡Remus!

Es su nombre, pero no lo es. Nunca su nombre había sonado así, jamás… aprieta los dientes mientras la siente sucumbir, contraerse y atraparlo. Lucha por no caer, pues ha llegado su turno.

Cuando al fin la piel blanca, blanca como la luna llena, se desploma en el pecho herido, Remus se alza con gentileza cubriéndola en caricias. Sus manos son libres, su cuerpo pesa. Al fin es un cuerpo. Y ahora la domina, su deseo choca contra las caderas femeninas, mientras la boca sedienta bebe de sus ojos vidriosos. Las manos de Tonks están cerradas, son dos pequeños puños sobre su cabeza, firmemente sujetos por la mano de Remus.

Y mientras, vaga la lujuria calma pero firme, por la pálida carne de la muchacha. Ella tan sólo se muerde los labios, incapaz de liberarse, aunque se agite como un animal atrapado. Las caricias, los besos, el calor de la boca de Lupin… es gentil y atormenta más que si no lo fuese. Ella se derrumba, se derrite en la amabilidad, en el cariño, en el vigor fresco de las embestidas del cuerpo de su amante. Contrae y suplica en su propio gemido, y él no puede más que conceder, derramándose entre gruñidos que lo derrotan.

Y allí permanecen, buscándose el uno en el otro, mientras se descubren al fin después de morir juntos por vez primera.

--

– Lo siento – susurra él con voz ronca, buscando en los ojos violetas una chispa de reproche. Casi la necesita, para sentirse de nuevo el hombre que era al entrar en Grimmauld Place aquella madrugada. Pero los ojos se cierran, y vuelven a abrirse. Ahora son azules, los ojos de agua que lo recibieran en sus labios, en sus brazos, en su cuerpo.

– No lo sientas – susurra Tonks, sonriendo. Remus pasa un dedo por los labios suaves, y ella sonríe aún más. Le parece mentira que siempre pueda sonreír más, cuando él no lo hace casi nunca. Siempre hay más sonrisa detrás de la levedad de su calor, piensa Remus, como el rescoldo que aún calienta en un hogar.

Ella lo abraza más fuerte, y él entierra el rostro en el cuello y el pecho. La breve risa de la muchacha le hace sonreír, mientras besa suavemente aquella piel blanca, y ella le acaricia con ternura el cabello pardo. No tiene que disculparse por haber tardado tanto en llegar del todo a su corazón, por haberse retraído a su presencia plena.

– Me alegro de que estés aquí, Remus.

Él olfatea hundiendo la nariz en el aroma estimulante del cuerpo de Tonks. Huele a flores de madreselva. Ambos estrechan el cerco desesperado de sus brazos y piernas.

– Me alegro de estar aquí, pequeña.


End file.
